Not Suppose To
by Coco12345
Summary: After being broken up with by abusive boyfriend Harry Potter, Ginny needs something stable to hold onto. Draco is fighting a losing battle with his father over serving the dark lord. Can they save eachother?


Chapter Six

Masquerade

Draco's search for Darren lasted only half an hour. He threatened a 3rd year boy into retrieving Darren from the Gryffindor's commons room, only to find out that he had been granted a week off school due to some kind of "family emergency"

Draco of course knew better then to think there was a family emergency and noted to himself mentally that he should watch for a letter from his father soon. Most likely requesting his presence at one of Voldemort's gatherings.

After giving up on confronting Darren, he had wondered around the castle for nearly two hours, hoping to run into Potter out past curfew. Draco had stopped by the kitchens to pick up a midnight snack for him and Ginny, once he decided to go back to his room. He carried a small yet heavy cooler with him as he left the kitchen. He knew that Ginny would be worried after he had just left without saying anything.

__

I hope she's not angry with me.

At first Ginny wasn't visible from the door way of his chamber. He tossed the cooler onto his bed and took a few steps farther into the room.

Then he saw her. She was completely concealed by the large oak coffee table. Fast asleep in front of the fire place, on top of an entire roll of scattered parchments. One of his green ink bottles sat uncorked next to her dry quill. Her potions book propped up against her book bag.

He pushed her hair apart with his index finger and spoke softly, "Ginny, are you awake?"

"...hmmm... mmm..Draco..." A smile spread across the blonds' face. The sound of his name cascading off her tired lips sounded like heaven was calling for him.

"Wake up beautiful. I brought you something." He grazed her cheek with his lips as he spoke.

"Hmm...Draco?" Her eyes parted and she shot straight up and into his embrace. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she inhaled his scent deeply. "I was so worried about you. Are you ok?"

"Ginevere, I'm perfectly fine. You don't need to worry about me. I didn't find Darren." She pulled away from him slightly. Deep down she had been hoping against hope that he would find Darren and hurt him. Hurt him badly enough that he would leave and never come back for her.

"That's the bad news. The good news is that he has left Hogwarts for the week and you have one less thing to worry about for now." He pulled her up to her feet and walked her to his large black bed. "I'm sorry I just up and left you like I did." His eyes showed how apologetic he was. "But I brought something as an apology and as a celebration."

"What are we celebrating?" Her eyes wondered over what Draco was removing from the cooler, two spoons, two large bowls with snap top lids and a caped jug of milk.

"Well, first of all, we are celebrating the fact that you and I survived the first week of us being friends. And second, that we, or at least I have found something really special. Something that I never imagined I would have. Some to love and to care for."

He pulled the top off of one of the bowls and set it in front of her. Filled to the brim with soft yellow cake, sweet red syrup and strawberry slices. He reached in front of her and dropped a mound of whipped cream on top of the treat. She noticed the second bowl was filled with her favorite part, the creamy topping.

"How did you know that I like strawberry short cake?" She questioned as she grabbed one of the spoons.

He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small pink tube and tossed it into her lap.

"You left that on the sink the night of the Hogsmeade trip."

She stared down at her favorite muggle lip gloss. With the familiar rosy cheeked, freckle faced, red headed character. "Thanks, I looked everywhere for this. It's really hard to find now that muggle kids don't like the cartoon anymore." She sighed, remembering back to the day she found her first tube of the famous lip gloss. It was the first time she went shopping for school books, right before entering her first year. "If I tell you something you promise not to laugh at me?"

Draco was now laying on the bed facing her, head propped up on his hand, looking like a model for some expensive clothing store. "No, but you can tell me anyway." He smirked at her before putting of spoonful of cake in his mouth.

"Do you remember back before you started your second year? You saw me and Harry at the book store in Diagon Alley."

Draco furrowed his brow. "Yes, vaguely."

She continued. "You called me 'Potter's little girlfriend.'" She made air quotes with her fingers and Draco stiffened a laugh. "Well, ever since that day, I always kind of wanted you to be something more to me then just Ron's swore enemy. You were the first person to notice I even liked Harry, God knows it took him long enough to realize it. Up until you called me Harry's girlfriend I was always just another Weasley, to everyone. Always being ignored, never important; just kind of there. Even if you were insulting Harry at my expense, at least you saw me. That's more then I can say for a lot of people."

Draco raised an eye brow. "So what you are really telling me is that you like it when I comment on your presence in a room. You like it when I insult Potter in front of a lot of people. And that you have been wanting to get into my pants for the last five years." Draco's eyes were playful as he made a devilish smirk that showed how much he was enjoying the conversation.

"That's not what I meant..." She tried to stand up for herself but was cut off.

Draco laughed and continued, "I just never pegged you as a naughty little first year. Although I wouldn't mind you slipping into your first year jumper now that you look like that." He waved his finger in her general direction as he imagined a fully grown Ginny in innocent pigtails, a tiny grey skirt, knee high socks, a lacey black bra and a loose Slytherin tie.

"I wasn't a naughty first year! I was just lonely." She somewhat pouted at the fact that he wasn't taking her very seriously.

"I wish I had known just how lonely you were, Mrs. Weasley. I would have loved to keep you company." He took another bite of strawberry off his spoon.

"Don't lie Malfoy, you wouldn't have had anything to do with me."

"Yeah, I know. I was young, immature. And I used to hang on to my father's every word. He told me your family was the disgrace of the wizarding world and I believed him. It wasn't until about a year ago when I realized that I could decide on my own what I thought of you and your family. Truth is I don't really have a problem with any of you. Even Ron is an ok guy, he's kind of an ass and pretty much an idiot but I know he means well when he tells you not to see me. "

"Wow. I never thought I would hear you say that. " Ginny took another bite then threw the spoon down into the half empty bowl. "I can't eat anymore."

Draco set the bowls back in the cooler, called for Dobby to take everything back to the kitchens then grabbed a pillow off the bed. "It's almost 1 in the morning. I think we should get some sleep since we have classes tomorrow."

Ginny moved to the side of the bed farthest from Draco. She snuggled under the covers and bid him a good night.

"Are you really going to sleep all the way over there?" Draco questioned as he pulled his grey t-shirt off and threw it on the floor next to the sofa.

"I don't want to crowd you. This is your room after all and I don't want to ruin my welcome."

He smiled. "I was going to sleep on the couch. I thought you might be uncomfortable with me sleeping next to you. "

"What? No. It's your bed. I don't mind you being next to me." He hesitated. "Please?" She patted the bed next to her.

"Well, it is better if you take advantage of this anyway. After all no one, and I mean no one, has ever got to sleep in my room other then me." Draco slide smoothly under the blankets.

"Wow, what an honor."

* * *

Draco awoke before Ginny. After a quick shower he left in hopes of catching up with McGonagall about Darren's return.

"Professor, could I have a word with you?" Draco's suave persuasive voice pulled the older women out of the crowd heading into the Great Hall and to a quite area of the corridor.

"What can I help you with, Mr. Malfoy?" Her voice was impatient.

"I was hoping you could tell me when Darren King will be returning to classes."

"Mr. Malfoy, how is that any business of yours? I'm sure that if Mr. King wanted you to be aware of his situation he would have told you."

"Professor McGonagall, I assure you this is not a social matter. Professor Snape has..." Draco thought of how to word his sentence. "...encouraged me to take a more active role in student affairs. As head boy he has asked that I be more involved with the students, even the Gryffindors. His first suggestion on how to accomplish that was to pick up a copy of Darren's class schedule from you and to find out how long he will be absent. That way I can collect all of his class work. As head boy I wouldn't want to see a fellow student get behind on their work due to family circumstances."

"And what may I ask has brought on this sudden concern for your fellow classmate?"

"Well, the truth is professor. I recently heard rumor that Professor Lupin will be leaving us after this year. I was hoping I could apply for the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Professor Snape was of course the first one I went to when looking for help with the application process. His first thought was to be active with the student body. He thinks it will make it easier for me to relate to the students, which could be a good selling point when speaking with Dumbledore about the matter."

"Hmm... Alright, Mr. Malfoy. Darren will be returning late next Monday. You can pick up a copy of his schedule from my office after your class today. "

"Thank you Professor. And if you speak to Darren, tell him I send my regards." Draco soaked his voice in concern intending to get more information out of the older women. "I do hope everything at home is alright for the poor boy. I would hate for him to have to leave school after just arriving so soon. It's just such a travesty that he has to miss the Halloween Masq. Such an event should be experienced by all Hogwarts students, don't you think?"

"Yes, well, his father has requested his presence at some sort of ceremony. I think his father has been given a promotion at work. Nothing life threatening, Draco, so it's nothing for you to worry over." McGonagall left Draco there in the hall wondering when his father's letter would arrive.

* * *

Draco paid a fourth year Ravenclaw boy to keep track of all Darren's missed class work. Not wanting to be caught in a lie by McGonagall and also thinking it could be a useful accomplishment should he actually decide to apply for the Dark Arts position.

Ginny stayed in Draco's room, quite comfortably, up until Thursday rolled around. Classes were released early, at 2 o'clock, to prepare for the Halloween Masquerade. No one was allowed into the Great Hall after 5, as the teachers and staff had to decorate and set up for the entertainment. Draco had returned to his room to find Ginny trying to pull her gown off the shelf in his closet, still in its original box.

"Let me help you with that." Draco moved to stand directly behind Ginny, grazing her hand as he reached to pull down the box for her. "Which box has your shoes?"

"That blue box with the silver top." She pointed to a box right beside the container with Draco's father letters, labeled "Shrunken Heads" Ginny noticed the container for the first time. "Why do you have a box of shrunken heads?"

"Um... To scare away nosey girlfriends that try to stay the night in my bedroom." Draco lied, be became a little bitter when thinking of his father.

"Oh, it doesn't seem to be working out to well for you." Ginny made motion to signify that she had managed to stay in his room.

"Yeah, well that box doesn't really apply to you seeing how you aren't really my girlfriend." Just trying to avoid the subject of what was really in the container, Draco let the words come out before he could think of what he was saying. Draco set her two boxes softly on his bed with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"So then how did you mean it? What am I to you Draco? I have been sleeping in your bed with you for the last four nights, waking up with your arms wrapped around me. You're taking me to the school ball and we nearly had sex this weekend. What would you call that Draco?"

"I haven't determined what that is yet." Draco answered honestly. Making an attempt to save the evening he directed Ginny's attention to the jewelry box. "Look, Gin, I am having kind of an off day. And right now is not the best time for me to be trying to determine what this is." He made a hand gesture between the two of them. "I just want to go to the ball with the most beautiful girl in school and have an amazing time. And another thing, you haven't even looked at the jewelry I bought you for tonight. You have your pick of some of the most expensive pieces I have ever bought for a lady. " Draco guided Ginny over to the dress and opened the top of the jewelry box to expose the earrings.

"Wow. Those are beautiful." She pointed out a set of square cut diamonds. "They would match my dress perfectly." She sorted through a few necklaces then pulled out a Silver band bracelet as well.

"Then you should wear them. They're yours. I bought all of these for you. If that doesn't tell you what you mean to me, then I don't know what does." Draco snaked his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind, dropping a few kisses along her shoulder.

"How about you actually telling me what I mean to you. That would tell me a little bit better." Ginny pulled away from him, taking the jewelry she picked up her "Parkinson Proper" boxes and headed for Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Darren's departure had left Susan dateless for the ball as of Monday. Tuesday she has interviewed quite a few Hogwarts hotties. Wednesday she had narrowed down the choices to three, talked it over with a few Gryffindor girls then Thursday decided on Kyle Carter. A seventh year Ravenclaw who didn't have a date because his now ex girlfriend was seduced by Blaise Zambini only a week ago. The six foot two raven haired boy plays beater for his house, has perfect grades and even volunteers his extra time to helping Hagrid care for the new pet hippogryph, Luxie.

"It's his love for animals that really drew me to him." Susan oozed once Ginny had emerged from her shower. They had taken over the second floor prefects bathroom.

"No it's not Suz. It's the fact that his biceps are as big around as my thigh."

"Well, that doesn't hurt either." Susan just laughed. "He really is a nice guy though, I can't believe Shelly Watson cheated on him."

"Yeah, It is kind of ironic that you bought that amazing blue dress. Since he is a Ravenclaw, that's kind of fate." Ginny was trying to further push Darren out of the picture.

"That's so true! I hadn't even thought of that!" Susan sighed with content. "So, I haven't seen your dress yet." She thought for a moment. "In fact I don't even know who you are going with. When did this happen? That I got so caught up in my own life that I forgot about my Ginny?"

"About the time that Darren entered your life." Ginny was really making the effort to drive a wedge between the two of them.

"Well, now that I have Kyle, that is over." She smiled. "So really, who are you going with?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "Ok, well promise you aren't going to like freak out."

"Oh, It can't be that bad. Not unless you are back with Harry, which would be a total mistake." Susan was now pinning her hair into curly mounds on her head. "Oh my god! You aren't back with Harry are you!?"

"NO! Of course not. " She leaned against the sink and sighed. "I'm going with Draco Malfoy."

"No way. I thought Ron hated him. He is so beautiful isn't he?" Susan thought for a moment. "Wait, I think I heard someone saying something about you and Malfoy. I thought it as just bull that Harry had started again. How did you manage to snag him?"

"I didn't snag him. He kind of snagged me." Knowing she couldn't tell the exact truth to her friend she altered her story slightly. "I met him on the way to the kitchens one night. And it turns out we have a lot in common. Seeing how we both hate Harry and Draco's dad. We started to spend a lot of time together and he was there a lot to stand up for me against Harry. So that's about it."

"Aww, that's kind of sweet. Is that why you are no longer living in our room?" Susan eyed her knowingly.

"Yeah. I just feel safer with him." She lied, only partly telling her friend the full story.

"Well, I'm glad you found someone that you are actually safe with. I was pretty sick of that Harry shit. I was about ready to beat on him." Susan made a motion of pounding her fist into her other hand.

Ginny laughed and began to apply her make up.

"So what dress did you pick out?" Susan waved her wand over her hair then pulled the clips out to reveal perfectly bouncy curls.

"Umm... Draco bought me a dress." She pulled the towels off the boxes she left on the floor. Setting the mask aside she lifted the green gown from its box. Black halter top with a high empire waist line, silky forest green fabric flowed in to a perfect bell skirt all the way to the floor.

"Wow. Gin, it's perfect." Susan's black curls bounced as she swished the air like fabric.

* * *

The next two hours went by quickly while the girls worked on each others hair, nails and make up. Eventually zipping up each others dress. Emerging from the bathroom at 20 minutes after 6, they made their way back to Gryffindor tower. The commons room had gathered a crowd since the ball was scheduled to start at 7 and no one had any place to go till then. The girls found a spot at the window and chatted over what band might be playing the event.

Ron had conned enough money out of Fred and George to purchase a decent set of dress robes, escorting his fourth year girlfriend Katie Ashland. Hermione had wisely declined Harry's invite and was going with Seamus Finnigan. They made quite the cute couple. Harry didn't take long finding a date after being turned down by Hermione. Sixth year Madison Roberts was very enthusiastic to attend with Harry. Being thin, blond and brainless; she was exactly what Harry was looking for.

From across the room Harry watched Ginny talk happily with Susan. Trying unsuccessfully to convince Ron to ask Ginny about who bought her the gown she was wearing. Knowing full well that who ever bought her gown would be escorting her to the Ball.

"Harry, I know you miss being with Ginny, but I can't go snooping into her life right now. She is mad enough with me as is with all the Malfoy talk we were doing. The letter my mum sent says that we need to stay out of her business. Even Ginny has to make her own mistakes." Ron sighed at the look on Harry's face. Eyes glaring daggers into Ginny's back. "Look, if you want to know so badly, why don't you just go ask her." With that Ron left Harry to talk with Brandon Carmichael about the upcoming Quidditch season.

Ginny gently pinned Susan's mask into place behind her ears. 7 o'clock had arrived fast and couples were starting to descend the stair case to the Great Hall. Draco hadn't arranged a location for the two to meet but she was sure he could find her without any problem. After all she would be the only fiery red head wearing a Slytherin designer gown. She tied her mask into place with the black satin ribbon attached to his sides then left the commons room to meet her date.

Draco had found a place right at the bottom of the stairs. Leaning causally against the banister, like a roman god waiting for his goddess. His black dress robes accented his chest and well defined shoulders perfectly. Instead of a bow, he had a green tie, to match the color of Ginny's dress. Hair slicked back and a plain black mask was secured over his eyes.

Holding tight to the railing Ginny slowly descended the staircase being extra careful not to fall in her heels.

"Hello, gorgeous." Draco pulled a long stemmed rose from his behind his back. Soft red peddles with light pink edges.

"You're not so bad your self." She took the flower and pressed it to her nose.

Draco held out his arm to escort his date into the Great Hall. Decorated from top to bottom, live bats flying through the rafters, foggy smoke covering the floor and a stage in the far left corner. Purple lightening illuminated the black and orange tables to the right of the entrance.

"Do you know what band they hired?" Ginny nearly had to yell into Draco's eye over the noise coming from the stage.

"This sounds like Perfect Curse. They aren't too bad." Draco pushed his hands into his pant pockets and stood as in a models pose next to Ginny. "Do you realize that we can be exactly who we want to be while we are here? No one can tell who we are so, anything goes."

"That's not really true. I'm pretty sure there are not other platinum blond Slytherin' at this dance. And no other long fiery red headed females. It's pretty obvious who we are."

The couple, for the most part, avoided dancing. They found a table to talk at, took the "walk of terror" through the Forbidden Forest and had their picture taken in front of the fake cemetery. Finding their way to the dance floor during the only real slow song of the night. Draco held his head high protectively while Ginny let her chin rest on his chest as they swayed to the music. Barely moving from their spot on the floor during the whole song.

They were sipping "trolls blood" punch when Ron came to ask Ginny for a dance during a medium to slow paced song.

"So, you came with Malfoy." Ron always was one for being stealth. Ginny draped her arms around Ron's broad shoulders.

"Yes, Ronald, I came with Draco." She made an irritated face at him.

"I am trying to give him a chance Gin, really I am. But he is the future Dark Lord, don't you see that?" Ron tried pleading with her. Harry had obviously gotten to him and forced him to impose his brotherly concern.

"Ron. Draco doesn't want anything to do with his father or Voldemort. So until you know him a little better I suggest you lay off the accusations. And if you want to be pointing the finger at people wanting to be in good with the Dark Lord you should maybe start with your own house. " Ginny caste her eyes down hoping that Ron wouldn't put too much into her statement.

"What do you mean by..." Ron was cut off by Harry.

"Ginny, what are you doing with Malfoy?! Do you think coming here with him is going to help you get back together with me? Because I'm not jealous of Malfoy, he's scum. It just makes me think less of you for being with him."

"Harry, now is not the time.." Ron tried to calm his friend down.

"What the hell are you talking about Harry? I don't want to get back together with you. In fact I will never get back together with you. I'm here with Draco because I want to be. "

Draco appeared behind Ginny as if out of no where, as if sensing that she was in some kind of danger. He placed his hand on her lower back, then snaked his way to be holding her waist while he stood defensively beside her.

"Something I can help you with, Potter?"

"Not unless you can bring your old buddy Voldemort down here. That way I can have it out with the both of you right here and now." Harry took a step towards Draco trying to be intimidating.

"Clever Potter, Did you think of that all by yourself?"

Ron tried to be the mediator, "Hey, now, there's no reason we can't all be good mates and just go about our business. What do you say?"

"That's a good idea Ron. I think Malfoy needs to turn around and go back to where he came from, Daddy's Death Eater get together. That way you can stop manipulating Ginny into thinking that someone might actually want her."

Ron furrowed his brows and tried to defend Ginny but Draco took over. "Ya know Potter, I get that you want to insult me because I got your girl and she actually wants to be here with _me_. Unlike your date." Draco glanced over Harry's shoulder to see Madison dancing quite provocatively with two seventh year Slytherins. "But don't insult her just because you are angry with me."

Harry glared at Draco, halfway torn between dueling with him or dragging Madison away from her new friends.

Draco made the decision for him, pulling Ginny close to his body. "Ginny, it's getting rather crowded in here. Why don't I take you back to my room where you can be more comfortable. So you can get out of that dress." Draco raised his eyebrow at Harry.

Ginny took notice to the intention of the statement the spoke very clearly for Harry to hear. "I'd love to."

Ginny turned and pulled Draco with her toward the dungeons. Leaving Harry staring daggers into Draco's back.

* * *

Draco conjured a thin crystal vase to place Ginny's rose on the table next to his bed.

"Augh... I am so exhausted." Ginny was almost whimpering as she released her silk high heels from her feet. Still in her dress she had thrown herself down on his bed.

"Here let me help you." Draco sat down on the bed and her bare foot into his hands. Kneading his thumb into her arch and rubbing her the ach out of her ankle.

"You are like a gift from God, you know that?" They laughed together. Draco's hands untied the ribbon holding her other heel in place, letting the shoe fall to the floor.

"You looked so beautiful tonight." Draco was moving on to massaging her leg, gradually allowing his hands to move farther up her gown.

"Thank you." She closed her eyes and her head rested on the pillows.

Draco released her leg, placing it gently on the bed. He shift his place to move closer to her. Some what surprised when Draco's lips pressed to hers, she tried to sit up right. Using her new position to his advantage he slide his hands to her back and pulled slowly on the zipper of her dress.

"Is this ok?" His voice was smooth in her ear, and her torso tingled as he spoke.

Barely able to speak she muttered. "Yes."

He kissed at her lips one more time before moving down her neck and on to her collar bone. Sliding the straps of her gown off her shoulders and allowing her to pull her arms free of the fabric. He pulled his tie loose and tossed it on top of her shoes on the floor, followed by his dress shirt, leaving him in just is wife beater undershirt.

"You can stop me anytime, if you decide you don't want to." Draco kissed the skin leading into her breast then pulled her gown down around her waist. She pushed her hips up off the bed so he could slide the dress the rest of the way off her. It found its way to the floor as well. Draco pulled the thin white shirt over his head and press his lips back to Ginny's'.

"It's cold." Ginny pulled her arms over her chest.

Draco pulled the covers down on one side of the bed and moved for Ginny maneuver under them. He slid under next to her slowly brushing his hand against the thin layer of black satin underwear on her hips.

"Draco...?" Ginny's voice was timid. He responded with a simple 'Hmm?' "Have you even done this before?"

Her question caught him slightly off guard. "Yes." He eyed her suspiciously. "Is this your first time?"

"Well. I got this far a few times with Harry but it never went any farther then this. So... yea."

Draco pushed himself up off the bed and moved to stand on the floor. "We can't do this Ginny. I can't be that person that goes farther with you. I'm sorry." He walked across the room and pulled a grey t-shirt of his dress and tossed it to Ginny to wear. "I'm not saying that I don't want you or that I don't care about you. You just deserve someone better for your first time. It's the only time you are going to remember forever and I want something more for you." Ginny slipped the shirt over her head quickly to hide her embarrassment.

He slid back under the blankets and pulled her close to his side, kissed her forehead then muttered. "Good night."

* * *

Ok readers! So this chapter was mostly focusing on Draco and Ginny's undefined relationship, which has honestly happened pretty quickly. The next few chapters are going to have time passing pretty quickly and the couple will actually come to terms with what they really do mean to each other. By the way, I had a few friends read this chapter before posting and they all had a hard time seeing Ginny's gown. So I did a drawing (nothing major) of her dress and after finding a place to put it up on the web ill have a link to it on the next chapter.

Lorina - Fan fiction is supposed to be distracting. Duh. Haha. Thanks for reading!

Dracoginnylover24 - I love your screen name. And Draco is a good guy so of course he will help her. Thanks for reading.

Aweirdoperson - I will hopefully be updating a lot more in the future. I already have his whole other fic written that I have decided not to post until I have this one finished. That's the whole reason this one hasn't been updated. I was too distracted with writing the other on. Thanks for reading!

Yuki Asao - Chill. Thanks for reading.

Gineveramalfoy1894 - Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Sephora85 - It really all depends on how you prefer the characters. Thanks for reading.

Phantom'sAnge - Thanks for reading and review!

Asi - Thanks for taking a chance on my fic! Thanks for reviewing!

Miss Devil's Kiss - Thanks for reading!

Purplegabby123 - Thanks for reading!


End file.
